Taken
by rukkusmaker
Summary: This story follows Potential. It's about an angel that is found in the middle of the road by LJ. Will the Winchesters be able to handle the news of this angel or will they have to do the one thing that they swore to themselves they never would? What will come of their newly found sister? Will Cas end up betraying the Winchesters so that he can save his fellow angel?
1. Chapter 1

**This pretty much is what happens right after Potential. I suggest reading that first, but it still will be comprehensible. There is some informal language so just be aware. Enjoy ;) **

LJ awakens to the sound of a child crying. An audible sigh escapes her lips as she swings her feet over the edge of the warm bed to enter the cold that wraps itself around the old style motel room. She looks over to the bed right next to her and sees a lump under the covers with layered hair falling on the pillow. The blanket was pulled up so that all that was showing was the dark black hair. With another sigh, LJ padded over to the other side of the room and picked up a small child while simultaneously wrapping blankets around him.

"Oh Johnny. Could you ever sleep in?" She asks the child who is smiling at her. His eyes were big and brown and a smile was on his face as he reached out and wrapped his chubby fingers in her long black hair. LJ looks over at the clock that read 4am and grabs her cell phone from the nightstand. She holds the child close to her as she quickly scribbles a note to her sleeping sister.

_Blair,_

_Went to store to get food for Johnny. He is with me. I will make sure Bobby stays with you to make sure you are safe._

_Love, LJ._

LJ silently grabs the keys from the pockets of the old man who was asleep on the uncomfortable hotel couch and quietly sneaks out the door. She cannot imagine what people must think when they see her. She is wearing ripped clothes with blood on the front of her shirt. She sighed as she wrapped the wriggling child in the backseat of the van that she, her sister, Bobby, and the child used to escape angels just two days ago. They have been on the road for a while with no attacks so far. She just hoped that the Winchesters were alright. The angels were after them after all. LJ drove to the 24 hour convenience store she had noticed a few miles away from the hotel. She had noticed it when they had driven by. Parking close to the door, LJ quickly unbuckled the small child and wrapped the big blanket around the both of them while hastily rushing into the door of the store. She sent a friendly smile in the direction of the cashier who had his feet on the counter and nose buried in a comic book. He glanced at her when she walked in the door and sent a nod her way before returning to his source of entertainment. LJ went to the aisle that held the baby stuff. She picked up a few jars of baby food and collected a box of diapers because they seemed to be running low. You can never have too many! After getting all that was needed, LJ checked out.

"He sure is a cute child. Looks a lot like you." LJ smiled and kissed Johnny on his head. He needed a bath. Thinking about that, they all needed baths.

"Thank you!" She replied while handing over the money. LJ quickly hurried back to the van and did her best to get the child to sit still while she buckled him up. For some reason, she had a really bad feeling in the bottom of her gut.

"Johnny, sit still!" LJ commanded the child, finally buckling the last of the restraints on him. When she got to the driver's seat, she rapidly buckled her seatbelt before flooring the van to get back to the hotel ASAP. If her bright lights hadn't been on, she would never have seen the figure laying in the middle of the road. The brakes weren't that good on the van so she swerved to the right almost flipping the van. She got out of the car to see the young female laying in the middle of the road.

"Um, excuse me…. Are you alright?" There was no response. LJ was terrified that this was a vampire trick so she kept a knife close to her side. She pushed the girl with her foot, but she did not move. With a sigh and a cautious look around, LJ put the weapon away and leaned over the girl. She was unconscious but she did not seem to be suffering from any injuries. A sudden sound from inside the van startled LJ. She laughed at herself when she realized it was just her cell phone. She let it go to voicemail as she examined the young female. She jumped back as the girls eyes opened quickly and widened. LJ felt her heart beat in her chest as she backed up toward the van. The girl standing in front of her had an unearthly beauty that made LJ's breath catch in her throat.

"I'm not here to hurt you." LJ said, holding her hands up as a sign of surrender. The girl in front of her was backing away warily. She seemed bewildered.

"Who are you?" Her voice seemed sweet and angelic. It made LJ's heart skip a beat. She realized how terrified this girl must be. Standing in front of her is a stranger that looks as though she had just gotten out of a fight. Which was literally was happened. This girl may or may not be a threat, but LJ couldn't take any chances with her nephew in the backseat.

"Where am I?" The bewildered girl looked around her as if seeing where she was for the first time. Something in her voice told LJ that this girl was not trouble.

"Hey, come with me. We need to get you safety." LJ offered her hand out to the girl. She stared at it before hesitantly taking it. LJ led her to the other side of the van and got in on the driver's side and took off back toward the motel. She knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Blair awoke to the sound of silence. Laying in her bed, she smiled. Her sister must have gotten Johnny if he had cried. She didn't realize how tired she had been, but now that she is completely refreshed, she felt as though she could fight millions of angels. With a contented sigh, Blair swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked over to see that LJ's bed was unmade with nobody there. She looked around the room and saw that her son was gone. Blair began to hyperventilate when she saw Bobby laying peacefully on the couch. Okay, she wasn't completely alone. She has no reason to freak out. Still, her heart felt as though it was beating a million times a minute. She got up and looked at the table to see a note. As she read it, her heart beat slowly began to go back to normal. LJ was okay. Blair looked over to the clock that read 5:30am. The sun was beginning to come up and Blair wondered how long ago LJ had left. Maybe she bought some food. Blair heard her stomach begin to rumble at the thought of food and reached for her phone. She rang LJ's number, but it just kept ringing until voicemail answered. Blair sighed as she put the phone aside. She must be on her way home. Or left her phone in the car.

"Hey there Sweetpea, how ya holding up?" Bobby's sudden voice in the quiet room startled Blair. Bobby chuckled at that as he sat up with a grunt.

"I guess I'm okay. No word from the boys?" She asked hopefully. Bobby looked at his phone and shook his head sadly.

"They will call." He promised. Blair sure hoped so. She nodded before rubbing her arms.

"Jeez, it's cold in here! Is there a way to turn up the heat?" She asked. Bobby and she both looked around the room. Finally after what seemed to be hours, they found the thermostat. Blair wrapped a blanket around her and turned on her sister's laptop. She began to browse the internet when a car door was heard outside. Blair's heart began to beat in her throat as her body began to shake. She sent Bobby a scared look as he nodded and they both got ready to fight. The key slowly turned in the lock as a shadowed figure stood in the doorway.

"Whoa, chill! It's just me!" LJ's voice slightly calmed Blair's rapid breathing. Blair noticed fresh blood on LJ's shirt and worry again consumed her.

"Why is there blood on our shirt?" LJ didn't bother to look down at her shirt. She handed Johnny to Blair as she sent a sheepish smile toward her sister and Bobby.

"Umm, it's not mine if that makes you feel better." Bobby looked at her and Blair notices his eyes narrow.

"Who is _that_?" He asked as a girl appeared next to her. She pulled the girl inside.

"Listen, I tested her with everything. As far as I can tell, she is not evil." The door shut quietly behind them as the girl seemed to sway. LJ wrapped her arms around her and helped her to a chair.

"Again I ask, who is she?" LJ wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't know." She said. Just as Bobby went to ask the girl who she was, her head lolled to one side indicating that she had fainted. Bobby sent a hard stare towards LJ whose cell phone saved her.

"Hello?" She answered without checking the caller ID. Blair saw her sister's face slightly light up. She heard a male voice on the other end.

"Oh my. Is he okay?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch. Bobby and Blair stared at her intently, but she didn't seem to take notice.

"We are at a motel is Des Moines, Iowa. I believe it is called _Hawkeye Motel_." It had to be somebody trustworthy if she was giving them the location to which they were staying.

"Alright, will do. See you guys in a few hours." She hung up the phone and looked at Bobby, then at Blair.

"That was Sam. Cas is badly injured, but he should be okay. They are all fine. Crystal is a bit shaken but that is to be expected given the information she was. They should be here soon… and with fresh clothes." Blair took in a breath. Bobby smiled slightly. Their boys were okay. And their long lost sister. Although she would never admit it, Blair was excited to see the boys. Things just seemed to be more interesting with them around. Whether it was good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal awoke to the backseat of the Impala bouncing. She slowly sat up and looked outside the window to see that they were entering a small town. Sam was driving while Dean was asleep against the passenger window. She leaned forward and rested her head on the back of the front seats.

"Hey Sam." She whispered. He looked in the rearview mirror and caught her eye.

"Hey little sis. How ya feeling?" He asked her, genuine worry in his eyes. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine I guess. Where are we going?" Crystal looked at Dean who was snoring slightly and smiled. Her big brother my act like a badass, but when he is asleep like this is looks like a harmless little kitten.

"Well, I just talked to LJ." The mention of the girl's name made Crystals heart begin to race.

"Yeah? How uh… how are they?" Crystal was scared to know the answer.

"They are all fine. We are headed to Iowa to meet up with them." Crystal could see how happy this made Sam. Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang waking Dean up. He fumbled for a minute before getting the phone to open.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and gruff. Sam and Crystal shared a look and a smile.

"Yeah we are on highway 35 passing mile marker number 10." A whip of wind was heard as the angel Castiel appeared next to Crystal. He looked her over with sad eyes and turned his attention to Dean.

"Where are you going?" He asked them, seeming out of breath. Sam answered.

"We are headed to where Bobby and the girls are." Dean shrugged his shoulders as Cas looked at him for an explanation. Cas looked heavenward before sitting back in his seat.

"Alright." This shocked the Winchesters.

"_Alright?_" Dean asked, turning around in his seat. He expected Cas to tell them that it was not safe. Cas' lip twitched slightly.

"Yes." Dean grew exasperated and turned back to the front. He turned the radio up and stared at the road ahead. Sam looked at Crystal who had a confused look on her face. Sam sighed before pulling into a gas station to fill the car up. They were almost to the motel, he could feel it.

"Sammy, I'll drive." Dean got out of the car and patted his little brother on the back. Crystal took this chance to ask Cas some questions.

"Before you start asking me anything, I apologize for the mess you are in. I promise, I will do my best to protect you as I do your brothers." Crystal does not have time for a reply because Sam and Dean get in the car. The car ride seems endless to Crystal. She wants to get out and stretch but this is only because she has been in the car for far too long. And she is going to get to see Uncle Bobby! She hopes that they are alright. The last time they saw one another was a few days ago and she was being hunted. She probably still was!

"Hey! Crystal!" Crystal snaps back to reality to Dean's serious but worried voice.

"Huh?" She asks him, eyes wide and innocent. He shakes his head.

"You alright kiddo?" This gets under her skin.

"Dean, I am 29. I am not a kid." Her voice goes hard and she glares at him. His eyes go back to the road. She can feels Cas' eyes on her but she ignores them. In the distance she spots a motel. As they get closer she recognizes Bobby's van and her anger quickly vanishes. Dean pulls up next to it and before the car is even stopped Crystal jumps out. She almost collapses due to the face that her legs have not been used in a few days and she feels as though she pulled a muscle.

"Whoa there, chill." Sam came to her side and she smiled up at him. He smiled back and helped her to the door. They had a secret knock that they used to let the others know it was not an intruder. LJ opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. That wasn't sketchy at all.

"Listen, I need to talk to you guys before everything goes bad." Crystal notices that Cas was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you mean?" Dean walks up and towers over the girl. Crystal pushes him away.

"Let's just go inside and-"

"NO!" LJ cuts her off and shakes her head. "Listen, I found her on the side of the road, and I don't know what to-" Dean cuts her off and again towers over her.

"What do you mean 'found her on the side of the road'? Found who?" His voice is quiet but he might as well have yelled at her for the look on her face.

"I-I-I Uh I don't know-"

"Boy, don't yell at her. Come on in and we will explain things." Bobby was at the door. When they entered, Cas was staring at the girl with amazement on his face. He looked up at LJ.

"Where did you find her? Take me to the place." LJ was shocked but Cas put two fingers to her head and they disappeared.

Dean was sitting on the couch in the motel room with his feet on the table and looking at a _Busty Asian Beauties_ magazine and sipping on some whiskey while Sam and Blair were trying to get Johnny to stop crying. A whip of wind was heard and a thump meaning that Cas and LJ had returned. Dean looked up to see the look of pure shock on LJ's face as she patted over to the girl passed out on the bed. The girl on the bed had been sleeping for a few hours now from what Blair had told Dean. When Cas and LJ stood over her, she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and Dean slowly got to his feet. He was ready for anything. He saw her green eyes blink in order to get used to the light when she fell off the bed in shock. LJ went to her side.

"Shh, it's okay. You're alright. You're safe." LJ assured her in a soft voice. The girl looked around the room not knowing what to do about all the eyes staring at her. Bobby walked out of the bathroom from taking a shower and stopped when he saw the girl on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked. LJ helped the girl to her feet completely ignoring Bobby. Dean looked around the room, wondering where his little sister wandered off to, but she was asleep against the wall. Cas stepped forward and stared with his deep blue eyes at the girl in front of him.

"What is it that you are called?" He asked her. Dean rolled his eyes at how Cas could complicate something as simple as 'what is your name.' The girl looked to LJ who nodded encouragingly.

"M-my name is S-Syrena." She stuttered. Dean noticed that Cas take in a breath. He then looked away sadly.

"I thought so." He said.

"Wait, you know her?" Blair asked, standing up from the toddler whose eyes were slowly closing. Cas nodded.

"Yes." Syrena looked at him.

"I don't know you." She replied, her voice soft and scared. Cas took her hand gently.

"You do not remember?" He stared at her so intently that it reminded Dean of someone who was trying to concentrate. After a few moments Syrena shook her head and gently pulled her hand from his grasp.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, suspicious. Cas sighed and turned to Dean.

"This is Syrena. And she is not a human." Every eye in the room was opened wide in shock.

"W-what am I then?" She asked as if she did not want to hear the answer. Cas remained silent and kept his back turned from the girl. LJ's eyes widened more than Dean thought could be possible.

"You're an angel!" She gasped, grasping the girl's shoulders. The girl stared back at LJ before shaking her head.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." She replied, pulling away from LJ and backing up from the whole crowd of eyes. Sam looked at Cas whose head was hanging low. He reminded Dean of a puppy who had just been scolded for doing something bad.

"Cas, is that true?" Sam asked, stepping toward the sad angel. Cas didn't respond for a long time.

"Cas?" Dean asked, unsure of what was going on. Cas slowly lifted his head and met Dean's eyes. The sorrow filled look made Dean think he could feel the sadness in Cas.

"Yes. This is true."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This story has taken a while for me to get to. I apologize for that. School has been kicking my butt lately and I got sick. But I am doing better! Hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know, I love reviews!**

Syrena looked around the room at all the faces looking at her. An angel? How could that be so?

"A-angels do not exist. I-I grew up in San Diego, California. I graduated from Granite Hills High School. I-I honestly…. You are crazy." She had gotten up while she was talking and backed herself toward the window. These people were insane. She did not know them. The one with the blue eyes captivated her attention, but there was something off about him.

"Syrena, listen. You-"

"NO! You listen! I work at a hospital as a nurse! I have for years!" Syrena was on the brink of becoming hysterical. She knew she was dehydrated.

"I have no clue as to how you guys got me where ever I am now, but I know that I am going to tell the police!" She had no idea how she was going to escape the psychopaths that surrounded her, but she was determined to leave.

"I know how this all may seem to you, Darlin. Just sit down and we can explain everything." The old man with the gruffy voice and the beard somewhat made her trust him, but she still would not listen. She began to shake her head furiously when there was a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, scared as to where the hand had come from. She followed the hand up the arm and saw black hair that led to the face of the girl who had found her.

"Listen, I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt. Now if you would like, I will take you to the bus station. But you have to listen to us first. Deal?" Her voice was soft but firm. She seemed really tired as if she had not slept in days. The way she looks says that she hasn't.

"I-I do not know…." Syrena was begin to falter. The look that this girl was giving her made Syrena feel safe.

"I promised. I keep my promises." This was when Syrena finally gave in.

"Okay…." She looked around. The girl who was holding a baby was no longer in the room. When had she left?

"Alright, Bobby…. You can-" The one Syrena knows as "Dean" begins. But he gets interrupted by the small girl with the blonde hair.

"No! I wanna do it!" Syrena did not recall meeting her yet. Dean looked cautiously at the girl.

"Crystal, I don't think-"

"Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee!" She begs, looking at the man with a look that reminded Syrena of a puppy begging for food. He gave in after a couple minutes. Crystal jumped up and kissed Dean on the cheek. She ran to Syrena and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert at this stuff." She said and guided Syrena out of the motel room.

Blair watched in fascination as everyone talked to this so called _angel._ She tried to keep Johnny entertained, but she was so intrigued with the interview that she never heard the wings behind her. One minute she was holding Johnny in her lap in a dirty motel room and the next she was holding a sleeping Johnny in what looked to be a holding cell. Standing in front of her was a male who was short and slightly chunky with hair that seemed unkempt but made him look attractive. He had a slight stubble around his face and yellow cat-like eyes. Blair got up from sitting on the floor, careful as to not wake the child in her arms.

"Hello Blair." His voice was low and soft. When he spoke, she had the feeling as though he was used to being listened to. She looked around her, but saw no means of escape.

"I will not hurt you." This man seemed so majestic to her, but also extremely dangerous.

"How do I know that?" She asked, surprised at how strong she sounded. Inside, she was terrified and screaming like a child. The man took a step forward, wanting to make her step back a step. She stood her ground and met the man with what she hoped was a straight face. He smiled at her.

"My name is Jabez." As he was speaking, the lights flickered revealing large, black, luminous wings. "And I am an angel of the Lord." Blair's heart felt as though it had leapt into her throat. In Hebrew, Jabez meant 'sorrow' or 'trouble.'

"No need to be frightened, my dear." He stepped closer, this time closing the distance between them. He reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek. Blair was so frightened she had no moved an inch.

"W-what do you want?" She asked, pulling away from the angel's touch. He gave her a half smile.

"Well, an angel has escaped from heaven. We believe that she is with you or the Winchesters. If you tell us now, we will spare the life of dear Johnny here." His gaze turned toward the child in her arms. Jabez now looked malicious, like a predator stalking his prey. Blair pulled Johnny to her chest, a fire now burning in her eyes. Nobody threatened her child.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! How dare you threaten me and my child!" She fumed. The angel seemed somewhat taken aback, but he quickly recovered and turned his back on her.

"I'd like to go home. Now." She commanded, not even thinking about how this was an angel and could kill her and Johnny with a snap of his fingers. Jabez turned back to her and smiled savagely.

"Your wish is my command." He taunted and snapped his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so this is kind of a sad chapter. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. I'm still sick. I hope you guys are all enjoying this! Please leave me a review! They make my day!**

Bobby watches Crystal take out the angel before he calls LJ over.

"What's going on Bobby?" She asks before looking back at the door.

"I want you to follow her and make sure they are safe. There are still people after her and having that angel here could be bait!" LJ nodded and hurried out the door, stopping to salute the old man.

"Smartass." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Bobby. How ya feeling?" Sam asked the man. Bobby rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm doing fine. I just want you guys not to get into trouble for once in your Goddamn lives." Sam looks at Dean. He quickly comes to the rescue.

"Uh, well we will go and get food for everyone. C'mon Sam." And with that they hurry out the door. Bobby pours himself a drink and gulps it down. Cas gives him a look.

"What?" Bobby snaps at the angel.

"I am going to watch them. I will make sure no harm comes to any of them. I also apologize for everything." Castiel quickly disappears from the gruff man's view. Bobby shrugged this off and poured himself another drink when he hears a crash in the bathroom. He felt like a cat when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He picked up an angel blade that he kept on his belt and cautiously made his way toward the bathroom door. The door swung open suddenly, making Bobby jump back in surprise. He got ready for a fight when he saw a flash of bright white light and heard a scream. Forgetting all of his caution, Bobby rushed into the bathroom.

"Blair!" He saw the girl laying in the bathtub, holding her son in her lap. Bobby saw crimson handprints going up the tiled wall. On closer inspection, he saw the same crimson splattered on the curtain to the shower. Blair was crying and rocking herself. She was covered in the crimson blood of her son. Bobby's arms were covered in goose bumps as he edged his way closer to the girl. She looked up suddenly. Her face has the blood smeared on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and an ice cold blue. It looked as if she had been crying blood from her eyes. The bright specks of green that were usually apparent in her eyes were dull in comparison to the blue.

"Blair, what happened?" Bobby asked softly. She held a gun up to him.

"Get out of here!" She screamed. Bobby held his hands up.

"Whoa, take it easy. Blair, it's me. It's Bobby." He realized she was hysterical. She began to cry again and pulled the limp body to her chest. Bobby inched forward and hastily grabbed the gun from her hand. She ignored it as she rocked Johnny and whimpered into his ear. Bobby felt a presence behind him and turned to see Castiel there.

"I heard a scream." His eyes narrowed as he took in the situation. He walked to Blair when out of nowhere she grabbed an angel blade and stabbed the hand that reached out toward her. Cas pulled back in pain.

"Get out of here or I will murder you!" She screamed as loud as she could. Bobby pulled Cas back.

"He's leaving. Shhh. It's alright." He tried to comfort the girl who went back to rocking the dead child.

"Go find Dean and Sam." Bobby commanded the angel.

Sam was eating his hamburger as they headed back to the hotel. They had stopped at a fast food restaurant and picked up a bunch of hamburgers and French fries along with some sodas when Castiel appeared in the back of the Impala. Dean jumped slightly when he looked in the mirror and saw Cas's face.

"Dude, seriously!" He exclaimed.

"You need to hurry back to the motel." Cas told him. Dean's head tilted slight to the side.

"That's where we are going." Dean rolled his eyes. Sam sensed the urgency in Cas's voice and turned in his seat.

"What's going on Cas?" He asked. He noticed that Cas was holding his hand to his chest.

"It's Blair. Well, her and the child." Cas looked away from Sam's questioning stare. Sam began to grow anxious as Dean drove faster. When they pulled into the parking lot, Sam jumped out before Dean even stopped the car. Cas followed behind him as Sam ran toward the bathroom where Bobby was standing.

"Whoa there. Sam, you can't go in there." Bobby looked at him sadly. Sam grew angry.

"Bobby, move." He commanded. He needed to see what was going on.

"Sam, calm down." He heard Dean say behind him. Sam whirled on his heels.

"Calm down? Calm down! Dean, Blair and Johnny were just attacked by something and you want me to calm down!" Dean walked between Sam and Bobby.

"Yes. You're going to scare her." Bobby whispered something into Dean's ear. Sam watched Dean's eyes grow wide. He had enough and pushed past the two men. When he got into the bathroom, he was overwhelmed with the smell of blood. He looked at the bathtub and saw Blair sobbing while holding something in her lap.

"Sam.." Dean tried to get Sam to come back, but he ignored him. Sam walked closer to Blair and knelt on the outside of the bathtub. Blair met his eyes. Sam felt as if her sadness was surrounding them both. He slowly reached in and pulled the dead child from her lap. He looked at the limp figure who seemed to have been stabbed multiple times. Tears stung Sam's eyes as a lump formed in his throat. He looked up at Blair whose eyes never left the body of her son.

"Who did this?" Sam asked, his voice breaking.

"An angel." She replied, her voice hoarse. Sam felt a hand on his back and knew right away it was Dean. Blair pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry all over.

"Bobby, make sure Crystal and LJ do not come back for a while. And make sure that Syrena has not left their sight for even a second." Dean commanded. Dean's hand left Sam's shoulder as he bent down to pick Blair into his arms. She clung to him like a child. Sam followed as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Cas, can you make her sleep?" Dean asked. Cas examined the girl whose head was pressed against Dean's chest. He nodded and placed a hand on her head. Sam had Johnny in his hands, but there was no way he could be saved. Dean laid Blair on the bed and gently covered her up. He then took the child from Sam and headed out the door. This would be easier for Blair if she didn't see it. Sam understood. He sat next to the bed and bowed his head. He not be in love with Blair, but he loved the child. And he loved her. He let the tears fall freely. It seemed like an eternity before Dean came back. They had to clean up before Bobby and the girls got back. Sam nodded and numbly did as Dean directed. This was all his fault. He should never have let these girls become their friends. Bad things always happened to their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

LJ was following Crystal and Syrena when Crystal screamed. LJ jumped into action and pulled out her angel blade. She jumped and saw that Crystal had stepped in a puddle. She quickly hid the blade behind her back, hoping that nobody had seen it.

"LJ! What are you doing here?" Crystal asked, looking at her soggy boot.

"I uh.. I came to see if you guys were hungry. The boys went out to get breakfast…" LJ breathed a sigh of relief when Crystal bought her mistruth.

"Oh, cool! I am sooooo hungry." She exclaimed. She then frowned back down at her boot and pouted.

"These were neeeew!" Syrena looked at Crystal as if she were studying the girl.

"So Syrena. Do you have any memories?" Crystal asked her nonchalantly as she began to walk again. LJ hesitated, but fell in step alongside Crystal.

"I remember a few things. I think that I fell from heaven. Not fell so much as jumped. I believe that Castiel's touch brought back some of my memories." She explained, looking ahead of her as if she expected something to happen. LJ was studying the angel when a noise around the corner made them all stop in their tracks.

"Get behind her. Be prepared for anything." LJ whispered to Crystal, brushing her long black hair over her shoulder. She began to walk forward and was pleased to hear that there were footsteps not far behind her. Just as she was going to round the corner, Bobby came rushing around it, his eyes wide in panic. Crystal gripped her chest and let out a deep breath.

"Jeez Bobby, you trying to give us a heart attack?" Crystal asked him, again stepping beside Syrena. It seemed as though they were long lost friends by the way Crystal stood beside her. Again LJ studies Syrena who looked as though she were studying Crystal.

"I'm sorry, LJ. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just came to make sure you girls were alright." This got LJ worried.

"Why wouldn't we be?" She asked, curiously. Bobby gave her the look that meant that he would tell her later.

"How are you feeling Crystal?" Bobby asked the girl, his voice cracking slightly. LJ pretended not to notice, but she saw that Syrena did. She had her head cocked to the side as her brown hair fell over her shoulder.

"I'd feel better if I didn't ruin my brand new boots!" She grimaced as she looked down at the mud stained shoes. LJ rolled her eyes. She didn't see how girls could worry about stuff like shoes and clothes when their lives were in danger, but here is a prime example. Bobby smiled and looked to the angel.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, staring at her warily. She nodded at him.

"I am doing well, thank you for your concern." There was something off about this girl, even if she is an angel.

Blair was holding Johnny to her chest when Jabez turned to her and smiled savagely.

"Your wish is my command." He taunted and snapped his fingers. In a second she was in the bathroom of the motel. He was still standing there, but this time he looked angry.

"Do you know where the girl is?" He asked her. Blair was too scared to think correctly. She knew if she screamed, there would not be a chance that she could save herself and her son. Johnny was beginning to wake up when Jabez asked her again, this time taking a step closer to her.

"Do you know where the girl is? The Winchester girl." His voice was low and menacing. He looked like an animal ready to spring on its prey. She shivered as she looked down at Johnny who was waking up. He smiled at her and reach out his hand when out of nowhere, a blade struck him in the chest.

"NO!" Blair screamed. More happened when Johnny's blood splattered all over the bathroom.

"I expect the next time we meet, you give me the answer I am looking for." Jabez glares at her before disappearing. Blair falls backwards into the bathtub, clinging onto the child in her arms. She desperately tries to wake him up, she shakes him softly.

"Johnny? Johnny!" She cries, tears streaming down her face.

"NOOOOO!" She wails when she realizes that he is gone. She hears a door burst open and someone calling her name, but all she can focus on is keeping her child close to her. She holds up the gun that she kept in her waistband and pointed it toward the intruder. She loses her guts when Johnny slips in her arms and focuses back on him. The person grabbed the gun from her hand and tried to comfort her, but all she could hear was a loud screeching. It sounded as though there were tires screeching all around her. When she looked up, she saw an angel. And angel is what did this to Johnny. Suddenly, all of her anger came rushing out when she pulled an angel blade from nowhere and stabbed the hand coming toward her. She heard a noise through the screeching in her head as she went back to bringing Johnny back to her chest. She began to rock the child, speaking softly to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She was crying again, more fiercely than before. There was a hand touching her. She looked up and saw a man with emerald green eyes. She knew him. It was Dean Winchester. Behind him was his little brother, Sam.

"Oh God." She cried when she realized that these were the boys behind the name for her son. Their father's name was John. She named her son Johnny because she knew that John was Dean's hero and she had had a slight crush on this man since she first laid eyes on him. Right now, all she felt was grief. She hadn't even realized that Dean was pulling Johnny from her arms. She let him go as new tears came to life. They fell without her trying to stop. Strong arms were around her, lifting her up. Blair wrapped her arms around the solid person and kept crying into his chest. Within a few minutes, she felt something on her forehead and fell into a deep, dark, dreamless slumber. Hopefully the pain would end soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**School is literally killing me, so I apologize for not being able to write anymore. Hope you guys enjoy where this story is going! :) Reviews make my day, so don't feel shy!**

Syrena was starting to like his Crystal girl. The others seem to keep a close eye on her, and Syrena knew why. Although she will not tell them, she remembers most of what had happened. She remembered being attacked and running, only to appear in front two bright lights. She tried to get up, but her strength had been depleted. She knew she was in good hands, that she would be able to heal. It was clear to her that these people the LJ girl brought her to would protect her. For now. She knew that this Crystal Winchester had been released from Heaven, and she knew that Cas was important to her, but she had no idea why. All Syrena knew was Castiel made her heartbeat race. When she saw him, her cheeks would flush red. What was this odd feeling? Why did he make her feel self-conscience? When Bobby rounded the corner, Syrena knew right away something had happened. There was something wrong. He had a scared look in his eyes and his voice cracked when he asked Crystal how she was.

"I'd be better if I didn't ruin my brand new boots!" Why was this important? The old man looked at Syrena and asked how she was.

"I am doing well, thank you for your concern." She concentrated on him, curious to know what was going on.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" LJ seemed to notice and was curious as well.

"I just wanted to-"

"Oh God." LJ doubled over onto herself, gripping her chest tightly. Syrena was by her side instantly, holding her up so she didn't fall. The others were concerned and standing at her side as well. Syrena backed up and stared.

"LJ! What's wrong?" Crystal asked her, fright dominant on her face. LJ shook her head and stared at Bobby.

"Where's Blair?" She asked him, staring with intent.

"She is back at the hotel. Let's focus on you-" LJ began to run towards the room when Bobby grabbed her wrist.

"LJ it's okay. What's wrong?" She ripped her wrist from his grip and sprinted to the room, everyone else at her heels. Syrena was the last one to enter the room and saw LJ on her knees with her head in her hands. She was making rough coughing sounds as liquid squeezed its way through her fingers. Dean and Sam walked in blood on their hands.

"Bobby, I told you to keep them away!" Dean griped. Sam was next to LJ, his hand on her shoulder.

"Why!?" She wailed. Castiel appeared and locked eyes with Syrena. She blushed, but kept eye contact.

"Syrena, may I speak to you alone?" He asked her.

"Uh, well-" Castiel cut her off as they both disappeared from sight.

"I know you remember. I see the way you look at me." Syrena sent a confused look his way.

"What are you-" She was cut off by his mouth on hers. He pulled her tightly to his body meanwhile entangling his fingers in her hair. She responded to his touch and began kissing him back when the memories hit her like a ton of bricks. This man-angel- was important to her because they have been together for centuries. They have been in a relationship, but never wed due to the laws in heaven restricting it. She felt herself being pressed against the wall as Castiel's body pressed against her.

"I remember!" She exclaims against his lips. She was the one who released the Crystal girl, knowing very well she would get into big trouble. Cas covered for her and helped to make her disappear when all of the angels found out. He has been hiding her for a while now, but the angels are getting suspicious. Syrena pushes Cas away gently.

"We need to keep them safe." Cas nods at her.

"I know. I am just so happy to have you back. I have missed you, my love."

Sam walks in with Dean behind him and finds LJ on her knees wailing. He hears his brother yell, but focuses on the screaming girl. He kneels next to her and places an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. He hears Cas say something and the familiar sound of an angel disappearing. LJ presses her face to Sam's chest and cries. Sam's heart aches for this girl. He looks up to see that Dean had been talking to him, but he didn't catch a word he said. Dean looks as though he was yelling when the world comes crashing down.

"SAM! Get her to the Impala, NOW!" Dean picked Blair up from the bed and cradled her in his arms as Sam lifted LJ. Bobby was holding Crystal who must have fainted seeing as she was unconscious in his arms. Look around the room, he realized that there was a loud rumbling and a bright light began to show from the bathroom. Dean pushed passed him with Blair in his arms with Bobby right behind holding Crystal close. Sam follows holding a still crying LJ. They run to the van, but the tires arm flat.

"Balls!" Bobby exclaims as Dean puts Blair in the back of the Impala. Bobby takes Crystal and sets her next to Blair before he climbs in as well. LJ held Sam's shirt tightly in her hands. Sam looked back to see a figure quickly walking toward them. His eyes widen as he jumps into the car with LJ on his lap. Dean quickly thrusts the Impala in drive as he hastily rushes out of the parking lot. They were on the road without any sign of being followed when Dean's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Dean answers, looking around the road for distractions. Sam looks down at LJ who is shaking uncontrollably. He begins to rub her back as Dean used to do when he was a child.

"Wait, who? Jabez? Uh huh. Ok. Yeah. We will meet soon. Make sure that friend of yours isn't behind this." Dean ends the call.

"I'm guessing that was Cas." Bobby states. Dean grunted an answer as he drove faster. He looks at Sam who was already looking at him. Dean shoots his little brother a smile.

"Girls!" He says before cranking up the radio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Because I haven't updated ya'll lately, I am gonna post another chapter! Reviews still make my day!**

Crystal awakens to the sound of shallow breathing. She slowly sits up as she tries to recall what had happened. As the memory of the day slowly comes back to her, Crystals pushes the covers off and slips out of the bed. If everything is right, that means the little boy, Johnny, is dead. She feels sick to her stomach and looks around the room for the bathroom. As she starts to walk, she trips over something big and warm.

"Crystal?" She sits up and realizes she had just tripped over Sam. Before she can stop it, Crystal begins to cry.

"Oh shhh!" Sam grabs his little sister and pulls her close to him. She feels her brother's arms around her and is reminded of a time when they were younger. She looks up at Sam who is shocked.

"Did you just?" He asks and she nods.

"But I thought we were separated at birth?" Crystal questioned. A whip of wind and thump is heard before Syrena is spotted. Crystal glances up warily.

"Your minds were erased of any memory of each other." She explained. Crystal slowly rose to her feet with Sam rising right beside her. Although he was only a few minutes older than she, he still towered over her 5'4" figure. Syrena looked between the two of them.

"How did we remember that then?" Sam asked, taking a step closer. Dean was heard grumbling on the other side of the room.

"It was me. I was the one who was told to erase your memories. I was the one who took Crystal from you guys. It was under orders from Heaven. I was with this angel, Jabez. He and I were…." She paused and looked around the room. With an exasperated sigh, she continued.

"Well, I had been seeing him on the side of being with Castiel. He knew and constantly tried to make me choose. I chose Castiel and he grew angry and tried to kill both of us. Since he wanted Crystal as a slave, I set her free along with the help of Castiel. But while he covered for me, I was captured by Jabez. He promised would not kill Castiel as long as I stopped seeing him. I promised that I would to save Castiel's life. But he ended up coming after me, trying to save me. We got separated, but he promised he would find me. I had tried to live a normal life. I found a trust worthy angel and became a nurse. The angel helped me to put all my memories behind a wall. Well, while working one night I was attacked by followers of Jabez.. This was when your LJ friend found me. I still didn't have most of my memory." While she was speaking, Crystal and Sam and she were walking outside as to not wake the others.

"Why were Blair and Johnny targeted then?" Crystal asked her, careful not the step in another rain puddle. Her boots may be ruined already, but she didn't want them to be worse.

"She is friends with you Winchesters. By hurting your friends, they know they can hurt you guys as well."

"What will stop the angels from attacking our friends?" Crystal asked. Sam looked at his sister and began to shake his head. He knew what the answer was.

"You." Syrena replied. Sam saw his sister take a deep breath.

"Let's go…" She said.

Bobby heard the door close. He sat up and looked out the window and saw Sam and Crystal talking with Syrena.

"Bobby?" The old Hunter turned around to see Blair staring at him. Her eyes were wide revealing their bright blue color even in the lack of light.

"Yes, Sweetpea?" He asked, reaching out to her. She wrapped her hand around his.

"Is it true?" Her voice cracked, revealing the fact she was on the verge of tears. He pulled her to his chest and felt her begin to cry. While rubbing her back, he noticed a light in the bathroom.

"Hey, stay here and keep quiet. If anything happens, wake Dean." Bobby whispered. She looked up at him while wiping her eyes with the blanket Bobby had been using. Bobby inched toward the door and pulled out the angel blade he kept close to him. He yanked open the door to see nobody in there. He looked back at the wide eyed girl and turned off the light. He slowly shut the door as he walked back toward the shaking girl. She gasped and pointed back at the door. Bobby turned and saw that the light was back on. He nodded toward Dean as he began his walk back toward the door. Suddenly, Cas appeared in front of Bobby.

"Damn it, Cas! I almost killed you!" Bobby cursed.

"Sorry." Cas replied. The light in the bathroom was off. Dean sat up and stared at Cas and Bobby. Blair began to shake. Dean put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. Bobby turned back to Cas who was looking outside. Bobby nodded and they both made their way out the door. Just as they were out the door, they heard Sam yell. Both Hunter and angel made their way to the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam, it's the only way." Crystal said, crying.

"Crystal, no. We can fight it! We're Winchesters! We can do anything. Rethink this!" Sam begged his sister. He was on the verge of tears himself.

"Sam I-"

"Crystal?" Bobby called. Everyone turned and looked at the old Hunter.

"Syrena?" Cas questioned. She turned toward him as Bobby rushed to the girl he thought of as his daughter.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking?" He asked, grasping her head in his hands. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I have to do this. I have to save you guys."

"No, CC. You really don't." Sam replied to his sister.

"Why would you want to leave me again? It was hard enough the first time, babydoll." She nodded at him as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Bobby looked over his shoulder and listened to Syrena and Cas talk.

"Syrena, why would you do this?"

"Because I never loved you." Cas stepped back as if he had been slapped. Bobby released Crystal as they all turned to listen to the angels' conversation.

"Syrena?" Cas questioned, regaining the step he just lost. He stared at her.

"You're not Syrena!" He yelled, letting the angel blade fall into his hand. A bright light made the three Hunters look away. When the light had died down, they all saw a man who was short and slightly chunky with hair that him seem like he had just woken up, but he still was attractive. He had a slight stubble around his face and yellow cat-like eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out!" His voice made Bobby shiver as goosebumps rose up on his arms and legs.

"Jabez!" Cas growled. Just as he spoke, he lunged at the angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Blair watches as Dean and Castiel walk out the door. Bobby squeezed her shoulder.

"How ya feeling, Blair?" He asked her, worry filling his eyes. She did her best to smile up at him even though her head feels as though it's going to pound right off her head. Bobby took a deep breath and slowly walked out the door after Cas and Dean. Blair let her head rest against the wall when she heard a sound in the corner of the room. She looked over to the corner and saw her sister rocking back and forth with her knees drawn to her chest and sobbing quietly.

"LJ?" Blair asked, slowly twisting her body to throw her legs over the side of the bed. LJ kept sobbing, murmuring words that Blair did not understand. Blair slowly walked over to her sister and softly placed a hand on LJ's shoulder. LJ jumped and turned around with a knife in her hand. Blair jumped back quickly and held her hands up.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Blair's heart began to beat quickly in her chest. LJ's eyes were bloodshot and had black bags underneath them. She looked very pale and sick.

"LJ! What's going on!?" Blair asked, dropping to her knees. Just as LJ opened her mouth to answer, a whip of wind and a thump was heard, indicating an angel. Blair glared up, only to meet the eyes of Syrena. Syrena held her finger to her lips before holding out both of her hands. Each girl took one of her hands and were immediately taken to a meadow that was green all around. It seemed to stretch on forever.

"Before you ask where we are, I have something for you." Syrena reached out and touched LJ's forehead, promptly healing her of whatever happened to make her look like hell. Then she turned around to open a door that had not been there a moment earlier. LJ and Blair looked at one another deciding whether they should follow or not when Syrena comes back with something bundled in a white blanket. Blair's eyes grew wide, the green specks in them began to glow. LJ gasped and covered her mouth as Syrena handed over baby Johnny. Blair held him against her chest tightly, as though he was going to be taken away again. She kissed the top of his head over and over before hugging Syrena around him. LJ took Johnny and held him close to her as well, her face lighting up and the sight of the child. He wrapped her chubby little fingers around a strand of her hair and laughed, making Blair and LJ laugh as well.

"How is this-" Blair began, but was interrupted by Jabez appearing behind Syrena. Syrena dropped an angel blade from her coat arm to her hand and turned to stab him, but he caught her wrist.

"Run!" Syrena yelled as Jabez twisted her arm around, making her drop the blade. LJ handed Johnny back to Blair and pushed her to get her running.

"You go. Take Johnny and get somewhere safe. Pray to Castiel." As if on cue, Cas appears and heads straight toward the other two angels.

"Now what!?" Blair asked, her eyes wide and scared.

"Just run!" LJ commanded her sister, again pushing her. Blair began to run as LJ bent to pick up the angel blade that Syrena had dropped. Cas attacked Jabez and sent him flying.

"Syrena, take the girls and-" Jabez punched Castiel in the stomach before Cas could finish, but Syrena knew what he was going to say. She grabbed LJ and Blair, who was holding onto Johnny tightly, and the next thing they knew, they were standing in front of Dean, Sam, and Bobby. They were all wide-eyed at the sight of the child in Blair's arms. At first, none of them knew how to react. But within minutes, shouts of joy were heard along with a million questions.

"Syrena, I saw him… die… How did…" Blair's voice trailed off. Syrena looked at the ground.

"He was taken from you. They thought that if you were put through enough grief, you would hand over Crystal. I swear, I had nothing to do with it. I just overheard Jabez when he took me..." Crystal twitches at the sound of her name, but shrugs it off with a smile. Everyone goes silent without having anything to say. Just as things began to grow weird, Johnny gurgles and burps, making everyone laugh. While laughing, none of them notice the black smoke headed straight for them.

Castiel had hit the angel, barely scraping him with the edge of the angel blade. Jabez easily threw Castiel off of him and was on top of him in the blink of an eye. Sam cut his hand and begin to draw the angel banishing sigil when Jabez disappeared. Dean helped Cas up.

"Cas, what's going on!?" Dean asked his friend.

"I cannot speak right now. Thank you." He reached out and healed Sam's hand before disappearing as well. Sam looked at his hand all around.

"Guess that's one perk to having an angel friend." Sam joked, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood. Dean sighed before looking at Bobby.

"How ya doing Bobby?" He asked the Hunter that was like a father to him. Bobby grunted a response. Sam was about to ask Dean if he was alright when Syrena appeared with Blair and LJ in tow. In Blair's arms was a white bundle. Bobby felt his heart beat faster until it seemed as though it was going to beat right out of his chest. Dean couldn't hide his shock, after all he had buried the kid… after salt and burning the poor things' bones. Crystal ran up and began to kiss the child, smiling brightly at the dark haired mother and her almost identical looking sister. Sam just wanted to hold the child, but he decided against asking, thinking that Blair probably would not let anyone hold him. Just when Sam was getting lost in his thoughts, everyone began to whoop and yell about the fact that Johnny was still alive. After the awkward moment, laughter fills the family. Just as they were settling down, a voice was heard from behind Dean.

"What a nice little family!" It was a male about 5'11" with chocolate brown hair cut close to his head with bright green eyes. Just as everyone turned their attention to him, he blinked, his eyes changing to a deep, dark black.

"Oh, Jabez says howdy!" The man says before an army of black-eyed people begin marching up behind him.

"Hold hands!" Syrena shouts. Just as the last two people, Bobby and Sam, grab hands, they all disappear. As everyone opens their eyes, they see Jabez standing in front of them with his foot on an unconscious Castiel.

"Well, well, well. The gang is all here!" He shouts, raising his hands. The army they had just evaded began to surround them.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.

"No, Dean. Now listen. All of this pain can be avoided if you guys just hand over the girl. She will just be asleep. I promise, no harm will come to her." Crystal felt a shiver run down her spine, but stood tall next to her two brothers. She knew that they would never let anything happen to her. But that was the problem.

"Now listen, asshole! You want our sister, you're gonna have to go through us!" Dean shouts, meanwhile he and Sam step in front of Crystal. Jabez lost his smile immediately and rolled his eyes.

"You guys really get under a guy's skin." With that last word, he began the charge, his army following close behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's a lot of information in one chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy and don't hate me too much ;)**

Crystal grabs Blair and pulls her away before Jabez notices. They start running when Blair stops in her tracks.

"What about the others?" She looks back at her friends and sister.

"They will be fine! We need to get out of here and make sure you two stay safe! We lost him once, we're not gonna do it again!" They race toward an abandoned barn where Crystal ushers Blair inside.

"Won't this be the first place they look?" She whispers. Crystal's eyes gleam with mischief.

"We're not staying here." She goes over to something covered in a blanket. Ripping the old blanket off, she reveals a cherry red Harley with three helmets, one smaller than the other two.

"Hop on!" She winks as she starts the bike. Blair zips Johnny in her jacket, making sure he's extra snug so he doesn't get cold and puts the tiny helmet on him. She then puts hers on as Crystal does the same. Within minutes, Crystal is out of there. Crystal immediately hits the freeway, something the boys hardly ever do. She zigs and zags in and out of traffic, making Blair hold on for dear life. When they have been riding for a few hours, Crystal pulls over to fill up the gas tank. Blair stays next to the bike and cautiously looks around for anyone suspicious. When the tank is full, they both hop back on and continue, following the setting sun.

LJ gasps as she sees Jabez's army growing. She looks at Sam who is equally as shocked. Syrena is standing up front, closest to the rogue angel. Dean, Sam, and she are the next closest with Crystal, Blair, and Johnny right behind them. There is hope. Not a lot, but there is some. LJ quickly pulls her long black hair into a high ponytail and gets ready to fight. This is something she hadn't done since she and Blair had made up. Sam and Dean step in front of her, as if to protect her. LJ can't help it, she looks back to give her sister a reassuring look when she realizes that neither Crystal nor Blair are there. Johnny is gone as well. The next thing LJ knew, she was on her back in the grass with two demons directly above her. When she was knocked down, the long angel blade was knocked from her hands. She tried to fight off the demons, but her worry for her sister was growing, making her weak. Just as she was punched in the face, the weight of the demons were off. She looked up to see Sam standing over her, offering a hand to help her up. She graciously took it as she reached for her weapon. Sam went off to help Dean leaving LJ to fend for herself. This time she was ready when three demons jumped her. She sliced and stabbed and kicked and punched anyone that came her way. She only looked up once to see Castiel regain consciousness. After killing a few demons, LJ felt a red hot pain in her back that caused her to go breathless. She saw white and collapsed on the ground. Feeling her back for the pain, she felt a metal object jutting out from her back. LJ laid on the ground, fighting for air, realizing that she is going to die right then and there.

Castiel awakens to the sound of fighting and he sees his friends battling demons. He goes to push himself up when he is yanked to his feet by the back of his coat.

"Finally decided to join us, eh?" Jabez asks, punching Castiel in the stomach making him double over. Castiel stomped the heel of his foot onto Jabez's toes, making the angel let him go. He had learned that from watching Crystal at the bar. Cas then swings a punch, connecting it with Jabez's jaw. Jabez go flying backward into a bunch of demons. Cas eagerly joins his fighting friends, smiting demons to get to them. One demon came at him with an angel knife, but he quickly deflected the attack and killed the demon.

"Cas!" He heard the voice of Dean, but could not see him anywhere. Frantically looking around the field, Castiel spots his dear friend with six demons on him. Dean is bleeding profusely from a wound on his shoulder and has an extremely bloody face. With just a touch to each head, the demons were dead. Castiel healed Dean of all injuries with a touch of his finger before he was dragged backward.

"CAS!" Dean yelled, rushing toward his angel friend only to be attacked by more demons. It seemed that for every one they kill, ten more arrive.

"Sorry, Cassie! Can't let you do that!" Jabez goes in for a punch when Syrena jumped in from behind him, sinking the angel blade into his back. A bright white light radiates from Jabez, but the placement of the blade was not enough to kill him, although he did sink to his knees. Syrena easily pulls the knife from Jabez's back and passes it to Cas before turning to help Sam and Dean.

"Goodbye, Jabez." Castiel brings the angel blade down hard right into the heart of the angel. As he does so, he looks up in time to see a demon with a knife heading towards LJ. He tries to get to her before the demon can sink the blade into her back, but he is too late. She falls to the ground with a hard _thud_.

"Syrena!" Castiel calls. She is quickly at his side. "We are going to do it." Her hazel-green eyes widen in shock.

"Right now? But-"

"I know. There is no other choice." Castiel interrupts. Syrena looks around before agreeing.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Castiel yells. Within seconds, he and Syrena produce a bright light that smites anyone that has not protected their eyes.

Sam is ready for the fight when demons surround them. He fights off many, feeling as if this was just a practice. Behind him he hears the sound of LJ fall on the ground and looks back to see two demons on top of her, punching her and she is giving no resistance whatsoever. He hurries over to pull them off and stabs both of them in the back of the neck. Reaching out, he offers LJ a hand which she gratefully accepts. She turns to get her weapon as Sam hears his brother call his name. Sam turns to see Dean surrounded. He hurries to help his brother, stabbing as many SOBs as possible on his way over. After Dean is free, Sam again is fighting demon after demon until one girl shows up. When he stabs her, she produced a bright white light making Sam realize that she was an angel, not a demon. He is shocked, but gets over it when he sees Castiel rushing towards Dean. Sam shouts to warn him about Jabez, but is too late. Jabez yanks him back. Sam is abruptly hit upside the head, causing him to stumble. He turns to see a young kid around the age of fifteen standing there, holding a piece of wood. The kid goes in for another shot when Sam hears Castiel yell.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Sam crouches low and buries his face in his arms as a bright white light consumes him. Around him he hears many yells of pain. After a couple of minutes Sam gets up and looks around him. What catches his eye is LJ laying on the ground, a knife in her back surrounded by a puddle of blood. Dean and Sam both hurry over to her.

"LJ?" Sam whispers. He places a finger to her throat.

"Her heart. It's still beating, but only a little." Sam looked around for Cas and Syrena, but didn't see either.

"CAS!?" He screamed as loud as he could.

"SYRENA?" No answer. He looked to his big brother who had his eyes closed tightly. A tear escapes the corner of Sam's eye. He wraps a strand of LJ's hair around his finger when he hears the usual whip of wind along with two soft thumps. Syrena bends down and pulls the knife from LJ, making her whimper. Sam pulls her close to him as Syrena places to fingers on her forehead. LJ's usually tan face was paler than snow at Christmas.

"Sam?" LJ's eyes flutter open as Sam pulls her into his chest.

"Thank you, Syrena." Sam says over LJ's shoulder.

"Where's Crystal, Blair and Johnny?" She asked.

"At the bunker." Dean smiled. LJ returned the smile and looked at Syrena.

"I guess you weren't the bad guy after all!" They all get to their feet, laughing. Castiel motions for Syrena to step forward.

"This is someone very important to me. We have been together for a few centuries. I love her with all my heart and I don't care what Heaven say. I want to marry you, Syrena." Syrena looks from Dean to Sam to LJ, her gaze finally resting on Cas.

"Oh Castiel, yes! But on one condition."

**The end**

**yes, I am done with this series... for a while anyway ;)**


End file.
